Jail is going to be fun
by O.Mak
Summary: Sakura isn't being truthful, what happens when Naruto finds out?


I read a few Fics of Sakura cheating on Naruto

I read a few Fics of Sakura cheating on Naruto. So, I decided to put that into a modernish times type of scenario. I hope you enjoy.

**Jail is going to be fun now**

Naruto just sat there, on a heap of garbage. Bloody hands simply lay on his lap, staining his clothes of the offending substance.

"You alright, boy?" A man asked suddenly, while turning his flashlight on and pointing it at the boy causing Naruto to look up. The blonde found it to be an officer.

What came out of the blonde's mouth next caused the officer to draw his gun. The words were clear, and unmistakable. "I.. killed them.. Even though they begged for me to stop." At this point he looked up to the officer and smiled.

_Flashback_

Jingly keys slid into the keyhole in the doorknob, allowing the blonde to unlock the door to his apartment. Swinging the door open he started. "Sakura, im ho-" He stood in the doorway, looking at the activities going on at the couch.

Pink hair was bobbing up and down around the crotch area of.. Naruto looked up. Pink hair bobbing up and down around Sasuke's crotch. The tanned skin of Sakura was bare.. the sound of flesh smacking against other flesh caught his attention.

He looked down her form, hands were on her hips. Eyes followed up those arms to find Gaara, ramming his dick into Sakura's pussy.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto screamed as loud as he could to get their attention. Sakura instantly jumped up, staring at Naruto.

"Naruto.. Its not what it looks like.." She mumbled, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Gaara and Sasuke just sat there, waiting to see what would unfold.

"Oh yeah, so you slipped and fell on both of their cocks? You are-" Again he stopped, looking past the three as the bathroom door opened presenting a naked Shikamaru. "YOU GATTA BE SHITTING ME!"

Naruto simply shook his head, walking past the couch and into the kitchen. Immediately he walked to the knife drawer. Opening said drawer he looked inside, a smile appearing over his lips. His hand moved into the drawer to grasp a nice, long, sleek knife.

He tensed slightly at the feel of her arms wrapping around him. "Get off of me, Sakura.." He spoke, a hint of anger in his voice.

"But, Naruto.." She started, only for him to spin around, the knife sliding into her flesh like a butter knife cutting warm butter. "I hate you.." He mumbled, free hand pushing against her chest.

He simply grinned as she fell back onto the floor clutching where the knife stabbed her.

Blood slid down the blade, dripping off at the tip onto the white tiled floor.

Sasuke and Gaara jumped up from the couch. "Holy shit man, what the fuck did you do?" They shouted as they ran into the kitchen and kneeled down neck to her. They continued to assure her it would be all right, though she was gasping trying to tell them Naruto had moved behind them.

Gaara's eyes suddenly went wide; the knife Naruto had went straight through Gaara's spine. He died instantly, slumping over next to Sakura.

Catching his friend slumping over, Sasuke turned. "What the hell Naruto?" But as he caught sight of Naruto, the knife sunk into his chest puncturing a lung.

Licking his lips, Naruto bent down to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "You were my brother.. and you did this..? I guess its tough love, eh, _Brother_?" Narutos hand moved to Sasuke's back, the knife sliding out, only to sink back in, again, and again, and again.

Blood just poured from the multiple gashes on Sasuke's chest. The hand on Sasuke's back pushed off causing Sasuke's body to slump over, as he stood.

Now standing he caught sight of a Shikamaru who was standing by the walkway to enter the kitchen. "Hey man, take it easy Naruto.. You don't wanna-" Shikamaru never finished.

Skillfully, or luckily Naruto had thrown the knife at Shikamaru only for it to slide into his neck like it belonged there. His body simply fell back with a loud thud. Our blonde murderer turned around and reached back into the knife drawer, taking out the next largest knife they owned.

"Na-Naruto.. Please, im sorry.." Sakura spoke as she backed up against the cupboards, staring at the large pool of blonde around the dead bodies in the kitchen.

"You're sorry? Please, Sakura. Just shut the fuck up." Still smiling, he turned to face her. Taking a few steps and kneeling, he held the knife.

"Naruto, please, I love you.." Sakura spoke quickly, trying to save herself at this point.

"You love me? You know I hate BULLSHIT!" He shouted, a quick slash left her neck cut. He watched as the pink haired whore gurgled and slowly died.

_End Flashback_

The officer looked shocked at the story. "Stand up, sir." He spoke, watching him stand and turn around. Cautiously the Officer handcuffed our blonde, and took him to his cruiser. From there they drove to Konoha's jail.

Luckily Naruto had his own cell, which was a godsend even though his life was virtually over for his 'crimes' though he had somehow twisted it around so that he thought he was doing the world a favor.

Sometimes the blonde wished he had a cellmate because it was SO fucking boring. Though knowing his luck his cellmate would be a rapist, or a total ASS.

"Cell 04, opening." 'The fuck?' Naruto thought, as he turned to watch the bars slide open. A redheaded girl stumbled in after being pushed in by a guard. "Close cell 04." The guard shouted, waiting for the bars to slide and lock shut before leaving.

Naruto blinked, sitting on the bottom bunk, staring at the redhead, as she seemed to collect herself.

"The fuck you staring at, shithead!?" Said redhead screamed at him. 'Well damn.. This already sucks.' Naruto thought before pulling his feet up and lying down on his bunk.

Obviously being ignored the girl walked to the bunks and hopped up onto the top bunk, only to swing her upper body over the edge to look at the blonde under her. "What are you here for?" She asked, waiting for the answer.

"Why do you wanna know? Weren't you just yelling at me for nothing?" He sat up, supported by his elbows.

"Curious, just want to make sure im not going to get raped." Was her quick response.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I just got off of work, and went home to relax and be with my girlfriend. Well, I walked in to see her suckin' off a guy I considered to be my brother, and my friend plowing her from behind. I thought that was bad, but another guy walked out of the bathroom. So, I stabbed her; killed the three guys, then killed her. Now I am in here for the next two hundred and twenty five years. What about you.. Whatever your name is." Now he lay back, waiting for her story.

"Tayuya is the name, Fucker. And my story isn't as good as yours. Just got into a big fight. Got a life sentence for shoving the guys nose bone into his brain, instantly killing him. Figures why they put us in the same cell. Anyhow, whats your name anyhow shithead?"

"Looks like jail is going to be really fun, The names Naruto."

(A/N)

Gimmie ideas if you want this continued, because I don't think I could ever think of any ideas.


End file.
